The Old Man
by MsEcogeek
Summary: The Ancient One sends Doctor Strange to someone learn an important lesson. (Takes place just after the scene in the movie where Mordo and Doctor Strange are sparring and Mordo explains about relics.)


**Look up The Carol Burnett Show - The Oldest Monk on youtube before you read this.**

* * *

". . . because one day, it may." Mordo said looming over Doctor Strange.

_'It's time.' _The Ancient One thought to herself as Mordo and Doctor Strange readied themselves to spar again. "That's enough Master Mordo." The Ancient One said walking up to where Mordo and Doctor Strange were.

"I can take it." Doctor Strange said arrogantly, as Mordo stepped to the side.

"Perhaps you can. But there is something you must learn before you can progress any farther, Doctor Strange." The Ancient One said mysteriously.

"Then let's get stated already." Doctor Strange said impatiently.

"Oh, I'm not the one that will be teaching you." The Ancient One said with a hint of a smile as Doctor Strange glanced over at Mordo. "and no, Mordo will not be giving you the lesson either. Go to the Pavilion of the Ancients and speak to the one seated inside, here's the address." The Ancient One said handing Doctor Strange a slip of paper.

* * *

After searching for three hours Doctor Strange finally found the place The Ancient One had mentioned. It was a small, simple, wooden and stone structure with red ocher paneled doors. He walked up to the pavilion and seated inside on a large chair carved with two elephants joined at the trunk was an old man with scraggly white hair, seemingly staring at nothing.

Stepping up to the old man Doctor Strange said. "Sir?" but all he got in response was a loud snore. _'He's asleep.'_ Strange thought to himself. Calling out slightly louder Doctor Strange said again "Sir."

"Huh, I'm awake." the old man said startling awake. "Oh hello, when did you get here?" the old man said looking Doctor Strange up and down.

"I just got here." Doctor Strange said.

"Good, good. It's gets really complicated when someone comes and they're not here yet. So what can I do for you, sonny?" asked the old man

"The Ancient One sent me to speak with you. She said you would be giving me my next lesson." Doctor Strange said to the old man.

"The Ancient One?" the old man asked a confused look passing over his face. "Oh you mean Lucy." he said recognition flashing through his eyes.

"The Ancient One's name is 'Lucy'?" Doctor Strange asked eager to learn anything about the mysterious woman who had been training him in the mystic arts.

"Yeah, she had it changed in the 60s." the old man said with a goofy smile.

"She had her name changed to Lucy in the 1960s?" Doctor Strange questioned starting to get confused.

"No, the 1460s. She has the most amazing hair." the old man said leaning back in his chair a dreamy look passing over his face.

"I believe you're thinking of someone else, The Ancient One is bald." Doctor Strange stated beginning to have doubts about this man.

"Yeah she shaved it off. Must be a celtic thing, you know Sinéad O'Connor did the same. We go way back, class of nineteen aught eleventeen twelve. I wonder whatever happened to Max and Valerie? Last I heard they got into some sort of trouble with some king's son." the old man rambled on.

_'This old man is senile.' _Doctor Strange thought. "I need to be heading back now." he said instead, turning around and walking out.

"Come back any time, I enjoy these little talks you know." the old man called after him and waving goodbye.

* * *

Walking back into Kamar-Taj Doctor Strange saw The Ancient One heading in his direction. _'Since coming here I've seen stranger things than a rambling old man. Time for an experiment.'_ Doctor strange thought. "Hello, Lucy." he said with a smirk.

"My name is not Lucy." The Ancient One with a knowing smile. "The purpose of your visit was to teach you that you must choose what to believe, that not everything you hear will be accurate. It takes discernment to find the truth." she continued.

Doctor Strange smirked and thought to himself. _'I knew it.' _

"Now it is late, return to your quarters for the night"she told him. The Ancient One walked a short distance away then stopped to look behind her and watched as Doctor Strange headed back to his room with a knowing look in her eye.

In the dark of night a hooded figure entered the Pavilion of the Ancients.

"So, he's the one?" the old man asked the mysterious silhouette standing in the doorway framed by moonlight.

"Yes." said The Ancient One, stepping farther in and pulling back her hood. "He's arrogant and stubborn but he's definitely the one who will protect the world when I am gone."

"So, it's coming soon then." the old man said bowing his head sadly.

"I'm afraid so, I cant see nearly as far as I used to and you know better than anyone else what that means." The Ancient One said coming over to the old man and taking his hand.

"Well you know what I say about that." the old man said lifting his head up to look in her eyes.

" 'Live every day to the fullest and mess with as many people as you can.' " they said together, laughing

"I must return now old friend. I hope to see you again before my time is up." The Ancient One said turning back towards the door.

"I can never tell you how much you mean to me as a friend." said the old man with a smile, as he watched her walk away.

Stopping in the doorway The Ancient One looked back. "Oh before I forget, you told him I changed my name to Lucy." she said with an odd glint in her eyes.

"Yeah in the 60s, but I didn't tell him what you changed it to in the 80s, Prudence." the old man said with a laugh.


End file.
